The Hammer Effect
by Kamzil118
Summary: It has been seven years since the ending of the 13th Black Crusade and all the galaxy has been quiet for some time. Then an Ice World is destroyed by this so-called relay that leads to another galaxy full of xenos. Many questions need answering, but hopefully nothing goes wrong. NOTICE: Story being rewritten. (Chapter 1-2 done)
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This story is a suicide run, but so was my first fan-fiction._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer and Mass Effect.**

First Contact

He felt the shaking of shells come at his men, his general had been killed when a heretical Valkyrie had gunned down his Chimera. He struck the banner of Krieg into the ground, behind the frontline trenches preparing for an attack. Guardsmen and grenadiers began to take their places in the trenches while a commissar stood behind them with his laspistol out. He looked to the horizon and saw figures wearing a banners of skulls, the traitor marines and their cultist meatbags. They outnumbered him and his troopers, but they were the Death Korps. To retreat was cowardice, to allow the enemy to gain ground was shameful, but to let the enemy win was heretical. Demons and the traitor marines charged forth only to face the rounds of the bolter rounds that were in place followed by the volleys of the guardsmen. Then he looked up to see a heretical war titan step forward while it's weapons were powering up to fire. He knew he was about to die, but that was an honor as a officer of the Death Korps. When the forces of Chaos were in range of his laspistol he raised it and pulled the trigger into the ocean of hell. Even though he was outnumbered, outgunned, and outmanned, he refused to believe that he was going to turn away from the numerous amounts of chaos cultists coming his way. Then the cultist were close enough to fire back at the defenders. Soon the Death Korps and the forces of Chaos began to clash into one another, each not backing down from the fight. A greater daemon had stood out from the crowd, it's hand was holding a corpse of grenadier who had died from blood loss. The Lieutenant of the Death Korps saw a commissar fall and he ran to take his sword to charge into the daemon. The Daemon took notice of him and was chuckling at his charge. The daemon raised his sword while the lieutenant charged him. As the gap closed between the two he spoke these very words, "Terranis holds."

The Krieger woke in his room and began to realize that it was all a dream, a dream of a previous battle that he participated in. A battle that made him what he was, a killing machine. However, he was not a mindless killing machine. He looked to his right to see his closet open only to see his uniform ready for duty.

* * *

_**Terra's**** Faithful**_

Inquisitor Adrastia came to investigate an ice world that began to show signs of xeno tech that interested the Techpriests of Mars. Her only source that could possible explain this was an Eldar Farseer who knew what that planet held. However, the Farseer demanded that she join the inquisitor on her journey to the planet. She was part of the Inquisition, she could tolerate her presence for the time being. Adrastia needed someone here and quick to arrive on time with able-bodied men, ready to die for the Emperor. The only people good enough for this role was the Imperial Guard; however, they were constantly at war with somebody. The only people she could rely on was the newcomers taking command since they were expendable and not worth much compared to the legendary commanders and officers of the Imperium. There was one such person she would choose out of the group, the Oddball of Krieg, his background was very strange for a Kriegsman. It is said that this small time general had plenty of rumors going around this man. One such rumor was that he had more than 'handful' of Baneblades at his command, another was that he was a pupil of the great Tactical Genius on Cadia, then there was one more that bothered her. This general had formed a group of soldiers from a world named Terranis and created the Terranis Rangers. It disturbed her since he was doing things that would make other generals look bad; however, he had a reputation when it came to the response to the Emperor. He believed that the Emperor was not a god, but a powerful psyker after speaking with a dreadnought, Bjorn. With this kind of belief, he should have been killed on the spot, but he proved his loyalty at some backwater world he fought before he became a general. "Someone get me the Oddball of Krieg." All the naval crew members stopped in her tracks and looked at her like she was insane.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, ma'am?"

"Sailor, do not question me. Get me to Krieg and allow me to get the general and his men on board." Soon her ship entered the warp and began to arrive at her destination.

**Krieg**

General Siegfried stood up on a stage to see new replacements come in and take their places. He watched carefully and inspected each and every one of the guardsmen from his position. In the front ranks there was the grenadiers with their death skulls, behind him was the regular guardsmen while the specialists were on the right of the general's view. On the other side, there was his Terranis Rangers who wore a green, black, and brown camouflage on their uniforms and carapace armor. They still kept their masks on, but it was covered with the camouflage. Then commissars came to inspect the guardsmen, they stood from the troops and kept their eyes on their ranks. A colonel came up to him and grabbed the general's attention. "Sir, you are requested at the harbor. Along with your troops."

"Who requested my presence?"

"Inqusitor Adrastia of the Ordos Malleus."

"Do you know why she is asking me to go there?"

"Yes, she informed me to tell you that you are to board her ship and assist her."

"Understood, let me get my men together." The general began to order his men to prepare for deployment and came to the Inquisitor's ship to see it ready for launch. He walked into the ship and asked a sailor where she was. He was lead towards an observation room to see her watching the harbor.

"Hello, General Siegfried." A female voice had spoken and she turned around to see the general behind her. She had the symbol of the Inquisition hanging below her legs while she had sword in one side of her hips with an inferno pistol on the other side. "You must be the Oddball of Krieg."

"Is that what they call me?" He said before folding his arms.

"Well that seems to be your official designation since Segmentum Command has no other title for you. Then there is the fact that you don't act like a Kriegsman, from what I have heard."

"I act like a Kriegsman, but with a more 'positive' attitude."

"Wouldn't your peers hate you for not being shameful about your ancestor's actions."

"They do hate me, no doubt. However, they just think too much on the past. I just make sure I don't make those mistakes."

"Like saying that heresy about the God-Emperor."

"Heresy? I was told from Bjorn that he wasn't a god and that he makes a good point."

"Bjorn the fell handed, you trust his words are true."

"Yes! Is it wrong not to trust someone who could possibly fought under him."

"That is speculation. We do not know if he is right."

"As much as I would like to continue upon the subject, shouldn't we have important matters at hand. Such as why I am here standing on your ship?"

"Yes, the Adeptus Mechanicus has gained my attention of an Ice World in the Sol System and they would like to gain a closer look at the xenotech that is on that world. However, they require someone to have a full force at the ready."

"And that full force would have to be me and my men."

"Precisely. Besides, you are still new to your duty and working alongside an inquisitor might get you higher through the ranks."

"I don't really care about my status and how I am placed."

"I know, but working with an inquisitor might be an honor to a new general like you."

"Not really. I worked under the Tactical Genius for quite some time and he seems worth my time than the Inquisition."

"Understandable. Are your forces ready?"

"Yes, it seems that your ships are capable of holding all my assets."

"What kind of assets would that be?"

"Vehicles and artillery."

"Is such assets necessary?"

"Yes, you never know if you need more firepower than necessary for a mission." A sailor entered the room to notify the general.

"Sir, all of your ground forces have boarded our ship." The general turned his attention towards the inquisitor as the sailor left.

"When should we leave?"

"Now."

* * *

**The Ice World, Sol System**

The ship came out of warp travel and began to orbit around the planet as the techpriests began to scan the xeno energies for any changes since they left. "So this is the planet." Commented General Siegfried. "Shouldn't we warn the High Lords of Terra about this situation?"

"No, that would raise questions and cause panic on Holy Terra."

"Seems a bit unusual coming from an Inquisitor."

"Says the positive Kriegsman." The general turned his head and stared at her through his sockets. She looked at him and felt a change of expression behind that mask. "Don't give me that look." He turned his head to see the planet.

"For some odd reason, I have a gut feeling about what is going to happen next." Soon he heard the doors open around him and he turned to see someone unexpected enter a room. An Eldar, not just any eldar. General Siegfried could sense that she was an Eldar witch or a Farseer. Either way, he saw her as a threat. He pulled out his laspistol and aimed it at the Eldar. She pulled out her sword and her shuriken pistol in response to the general. However, Inquisitor Adrastia lowered the general's aim with her hand.

"General Siegfried, stand down."

"Inquisitor, why is there a xenos standing on a ship of the Inquisition this close to Terra?"

"She is the reason why we are here. Return your weapon back to it's holster before you force my hand." There was a pause with the Kriegsman and then he returned his weapon to it's place before he pulled his coat closer to his chest.

"Inquisitor, who is she?"

"I can speak for myself mon-keigh." She said. "I am Farseer Macha of Biel-tan. I am the one who gave your inquisitor the information."

"Why are you here?"

"This planet has brought my attention and I believe a set of events are going to follow."

"Such as?"

"I do not know, it is not your concern, human." The general tensed his muscles when the Farseer said those words. Then the door opened once more and brought everyone's attention. A magos ran towards the inquisitor with haste.

"Inquisitor, I bring ill news." He said. "The power levels of the xeno energies are rising."

"Magos, what is going on?"

"Something is inside the planet and it seems that it will do something once it reaches it's maximum level." He came forward to the windows to see the planet. "Frak I think it just did." The Farseer, general, and inquisitor joined the magos and watched from their view. Then they heard a great crack and saw chunks of ice breaking apart from the planet and into smaller pieces. "The planet is breaking." Then General Siegfried noticed a xeno object that was being uncovered.

"Magos, is that causing the energy." He pointed out. The magos looked closely and saw a blue object that was seems to be pointing in the direction of empty space, but it held a bright blue ball of energy within the object itself.

"I have never seen anything like it. It doesn't look like it comes from the Tau."

"A relay." Stated Farseer Macha.

"A relay what is that?" Questioned Inquisitor Adrastia.

"Before you humans even reached the time of space, there was a race that had some presence in your system. They called themselves Protheans. They were simply exploring your planets until they left without leaving any trace."

"Did they place their relay in our Ice World?"

"No, it was there and made by another race. However, they died out and left their remnant technology behind."

"Is this worth anything to us."

"No, it does not. We do not gain anything from using these relays."

"How do you know that these were relays?"

"My race observed them without alerting them and that is how we gained out knowledge of these lower beings."

"Is that all your xeno race knows?"

"Do not insult me inquisitor, your races is still pathetic in the eyes of the Eldar."

"At least we are not dying out." Stated General Siegfried.

"What did you say mon-keigh?"

"You heard me. I don't need to repeat it again." The two gave each other cold stares until the magos grabbed their attention. An ensign entered the room and grabbed Adrastia's attention.

"Inquisitor, the captain wants you at the bridge."

"Understood sailor." She turned towards the three. "Enough bickering, I still have to investigate this strange technology. Now follow me." They all went to the bridge while Farseer Macha gained vicious and curious looks from the sailors that she was passing by. They entered the bridge and the captain made the sign of the Aquila towards Adrastia.

"Inquisitor, we have received reports of more strange xeno energies getting larger."

"What is going on?" She asked.

"I don't know." Then an ensign spoke.

"Captain, unidentified ships have appeared in range!"

"Are they heretical?"

"Too small for traitor ships."

"Xeno ships?"

"The techpriests got nothing on these ships sir; however, they are numerous and small. Shall we fire up the lancers?"

"Yes." Then a vox operator grabbed the captain's attention.

"Captain, unidentified ships are hailing us. Shall we respond?" The captain turned his head towards the inquisitor then she gave a nod to confirm her order.

"Respond, but keep the power levels of our weapons ready!"

"Xeno, do you think that they are your ships?" Said General Siegfried asking Farseer Macha.

"Human, do you think we would use such ships?"

"Possibly."

"Then you are closed-minded. You should know that we don't travel in such forms."

"Good, more space for us." Farseer Macha was disgusted by the response he gave and kept watching the scene of the bridge continue." The vox operator channeled the transmission onto the speakers loud enough for everyone in the room. Then these words were spoken while Inquisitor Adrastia saw more ships appear in front of the relay.

"This is the Fleet of the Citadel Council, can you understand me." Then Inquisitor Adrastia was quick enough to speak.

"I can understand you. Tell me, why are you in the space of the Imperium?"

"First you tell me why have you activated relay 314?"

"We did not activate this relay of yours. We were merely reacting to it's energy."

"Do you know that you have broken Council regulations?"

"Regulation? Even if we knew of these regulations we wouldn't care. Show us what you are?" Soon a holographic image showed a strange reptile bird that was standing on two legs with it's mandibles opening when speaking.

"I am Commander Vyrnnus of the Citadel Fleet, you must be brought to justice for breaking regulation. What is your race's designation?"

"We are humans commander and I do not think that you are in the position to talk to us like that. Xeno." His mandibles twitched before a navigation officer yelled out to the captain.

"Sir, we have signs of a Tyranid hive fleet coming towards the xeno object!"

"Tyranids?" She said to herself. "Close all communications, I want the High Lords of Terra on high alert!" Soon the vox operator began to switch to an official channel while the navigation officer grabbed their attention.

"Tyranids are in range, do we fire?"

"Yes, do it! In the name of the Emperor." Confirmed the captain. General Siegfried and Farseer Macha looked outside the ship to see a large swarms hive fleet come in from multiple directions. However, it was aimed for the relay.

**The Citadel Fleet**

"Sir, new unidentified race has been spotted in the range of our ships. Multiple contacts are swarming towards the relays." Commander Vyrnnus didn't know what to do, it was a first contact and this new threat had grabbed his attention. Then a combat officer spoke.

"Sir, 1st unknown race is firing on 2nd unknown species. What is our orders?" He had to take action. "2nd unknown species are having a course to the relay!"

"Shit, all ships are to fire at everything!" Soon the Citadel ships fired their mass accelerator cannons at the targets of opportunity. First, they began to fire at will at everything in their sights, but it hardly did anything. The ship of the 1st unknown race deployed shields like all ships; however, his combat officer surprised him that the accelerators had simply disappeared before impact. The 2nd unknown species was getting closer and closer, refusing to move away from the sheer firepower coming from the fleet. When this swarm came close, he saw a frigate get smashed through without mercy. "All ships, displace, displace!" The ships of the Citadel Council moved away, but those that were not fast enough to leave were quickly smashed by the hive fleet. Then rounds exploded near the ships that were close to the hive fleet. "Whose shots were those?" He asked.

"Sir, it's the first race. They are not halting their fire."

"Are you sure?"

"Sir, I'm still receiving reports of ships being fired upon."

"Display them on screen." Then he looked at the display to see this human ship fire all of it's cannons at this swarm. He was shocked by the size of the firepower that came from each lance and plasma weaponry. "Do we have anything to kill that thing?"

"No sir, that ship is huge and our rounds can't seem to hit it. The ship has some sort of shielding that's preventing it from taking damage." The commander asked for reports of any casualties that continued to rise from the dreadnought that held so much firepower. He lost a one-forth of the fleet in this engagement and heard one of the ensigns say that the swarm race had reached the relay and began to use it for travel.

"Disengage, we must warn the Citadel!"

"Sir, we are being hailed by the humans."

"Put them on display, it's time we actually did this right." He felt nervous thinking about what this hive fleet could do once it reached Citadel Space. The display showed the human with similar Asari traits in some sort of armor that only exposed the woman's face. He saw a taller figure with a masked man standing behind her.

"Why are you hailing us? You have accused me for breaking regulation and started to fire on me. Tell me why I shouldn't exterminate you on the spot."

"This isn't the spot to talk. I should have done this first contact properly."

"First contact done properly? So you xenos had screwed a situation like this before?"

"Yes, but it didn't include a hostile race with superior weapons."

"We are not hostile, we being defensive with you xenos for being in the heart of the Imperium."

"Ma'am please don't shoot us, we didn't know that we would be in a situation like this."

"Normally I would just stop talking to you and shoot you on sight, but that is something I would do on a backwater system not in the heart of humanity. Then there is the fact that you have brought the Tyranids to our doorstep. So tell me why are you doing this?"

"I... I came prepared to make another species into a client race of the Turian Hierarchy." The woman smiled.

"It seems that you were disappointed with the results."

"Yes, and now we have an unknown race entering our space."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I am asking if you can come and meet with the council, the center for the galactic community. I'm hoping that you might know what these other species is capable of."

"The center of the galactic community? I will come, but I must have a fleet at this relay."

"Understood." He felt relieved that his whole fleet didn't break apart and died on the spot. "Someone inform the council of our new arrivals." An ensign quickly began to do what he said.

* * *

**The Citadel Council**

Councilor Sparatus had just received a report about a first contact after Commander Vyrnnus's fleet hand entered the relay. He was about to speak about the subject right after the current issue was finished. When it was time, he looked at his best to see the two other councilors of the other races. "Ah, Councilor Valern, Councilor Tevos. I've got a report about a first contact." The Asari councilor stared at him with a cold stare.

"Councilor Sparatus, did our fleet engage with these newcomers."

"I heard from my reports that this race called the humans had a ship waiting outside of the relay before everything went to hell. The report said that they engaged with a species that has their own version of FTL with a larger ship. Then another species came in and that was when Commander Vyrnnes took action. He lost one-forth of his fleet in the engagement before this species entered the relay."

"You mean that there were two species that were there?"

"Yes, from what Commander Vyrnnus said in his report. These humans referred to these creatures as Tyranids."

"How enormous was their ship?" Asked Councilor Valern.

"Larger than the Destiny's Ascension." Valern gasped.

"Did they have any presence of element zero?"

"From what I know about ships, it would require plenty of Element Zero."

"Interesting, have they decided to meet with us?"

"From the report, they might send an ambassador. It said that our fleet was in the heart of their empire."

"Present yourselves when they come." Commented Councilor Tevos. "I would like to know if this race is reasonable than the Rachni."

* * *

**Back on _Terra's Faithful_**

When Inquisitor Adrastia was finished speaking to the High Lords of Terra, she was waited for the fleet of the sol system to arrive before she left. She also heard a report that a sizable hive fleet had entered the relay before the remaining Tyranids have decided to break off onto the edge into the dark depths of space. This was now much more than an investigation. To have a Tyranid Hive Fleet have access to a relay that lead to Holy Terra was unacceptable. The Xenos ships were still there and she turned to see General Siegfried and Farseer Macha have some kind of gap between the two. "Inquisitor Adrastia, are you sure that is wise to go to this Citadel that these xenos speak of?" Asked General Siegfried.

"General, let us look at it this way. A Tyranid hive fleet has access to one of our most protected systems in the Imperium. To have such a fleet in our space must be exterminated on the spot. If I must, I will bring the inquisitors of the Ordo Xenos to fight this threat that lays within our system."

"If the Ordo Xenos is going to be needed, shouldn't we leave the Eldar in space." Farseer Macha was offended.

"You would dare commit such action against me, general?"

"Why not, could be fun to watch a xeno like you flying out the airlock." Inquisitor Adrastia was actually afraid of this man. He seemed like he was willing to order such idea to his men. "To entertain myself, I'll be the one to throw you."

"You wouldn't dare?" Replied Farseer Macha.

* * *

_Author's Note: The ice world was Pluto. If you are reading this story for the first time and you see something very heretical, please do not become a Khorne Beserker in the process. Instead, give this story a chance like my first fanfic. It may suck in the beginning, but for all you know it might go well. If you are hardcore in the 40k lore and think that the Imperium should wipe out the xenos I'm going to disappoint you for a bit. The Imperium will only destroy the xenos IF they are a threat to humanity. In other words, it's an AU. This chapter is shitty, but the next few chapters are going to be much better if you continue past this chapter. What do you guys think about the general and his Terranis Rangers?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: You guys seem to like this idea. So I'll go ahead and continue. Guys, you got to remember that this is a suicide run._

* * *

Arrival

**The Citadel**

The Council fleet had returned to the Citadel with a ship that made the Turian dreadnoughts look like cruisers. Because of it's sheer size, the council asked the leaders to come in a smaller transport. A Valkyrie was prepped for launch as General Siegfried and Inquisitor Adrastia stepped onto the transport. The general was joined by his bodyguard retinue followed by the Eldar Farseer. "Farseer, why are you coming with us?"

"General, why are you so concerned about my decisions?"

"This matter is between the Imperium and the other xeno race, you should not join us."

"Mon-keigh, I would like to see how the Imperium 'negotiates' with other races. Besides it would be interesting how your race survives the first contact with another race." Her retinue consisted of two Howling Banshees as they joined her in the Valkyrie before they flew towards the Citadel. Silence came over the group when they landed. The doors opened and Inquisitor Adrastia was the first to step out to see a crowd of blue skin, reptilian, and frog-like xenos try and get a look at the group. An armed group of reptilian soldiers began to keep the crowd in check as flashes of cameras attempted to catch the inquisitor's face. She kept her head down and allowed her hat to prevent any more curious people from the crowd. A reptilan soldier came forward to her to speak.

"Welcome to the Citadel, if you follow me you will find the councilors awaiting for your arrival."

When the group followed him, they were guarded by these soldiers as people tried to get a good look at them. General Siegfried heard one of them say that him and his men look like Quarians. One of the blue skin people tried to get a peek at what was under his coat, but he pulled his coat closer to his coat. The only thing that they were allowed to see was his chestplate.

* * *

**The Council**

The councilors were waiting for them in the presidium and they took their places. All three of them felt like time was very slow for these new arrivals, but they were relieved when they entered. There were seven people in the group, there were three that wore masks similar to the quarians, there was another three that wore white armor. Their weaponry was interesting for their species, they all had swords, but carried handguns as weapons. There were only two masked soldiers who had actual weapons. It seemed like it had cartridge; however, the bayonet was the interesting part of the weapon. Councilor Tevos began to speak. "Welcome to the Citadel, we are very glad to meet you." There came only silence from the group. "I'll introduce myself and other councilors. I am Councilor Tevos of the Asari Matriarch." Then she turned to the two next to her. "This is Councilor Valern of the Salarian Union and Councilor Sparatus of the Turian Hierarchy. Who are you?" Human hiding behind the visor of her hat looked and showed her face to everyone. She looked similar to the Asari in one way, but the skin color was the only difference.

"I am Inquisitor Adrastia of the Ordo Malleus of the Imperium of Man."

"I'm very curious, is your position of great importance?"

"Let's not get off topic, I am here because your fleet has entered Imperium space."

"Forgive the Turians for their actions, they act as the protectors of the galaxy. I am sure that they didn't mean to frightened you."

"Frightened us, ha. They merely surprised us, they are not even considered a raiding fleet." Councilor Sparatus twitched his mandibles as when he heard her words.

"Inquisitor Adrastia, we wish to know if you did open the relay for transport?"

"Open the relay, why would we dare try to use xeno technology? It would give me nothing, but being called Technoheresy from the Adeptus Mechanicus."

"So you did not open Relay 314; however, you were the only ones there when we found you on the other side of the relay."

"Correct, we were just there since it unleashed some kind of xeno energies." Soon her attention turned to Councilor Sparatus.

"You must realize that in order to have energy from a relay, one must activate the relay. However, we did not activate it on this side of the galaxy so it must come from your side. Ever since the Rachni wars, we have decided that anyone who opens a relay without our consent is to be punished even if it didn't come from our side."

"This relay was inside of a planet when the energy was being reported."

"Then someone must have activated it? Was this planet under your control."

"Yes."

"Then you know that your race was the one that activated the relay."

"I do not know how your departments work, but that work goes to the Adeptus Mechanicus. If there is some sort of technology that we were aware of, they would be the first to look at it. However, there was none of their assets on the ground."

"Then what could have possibly activated the relay? Possible someone who had dug deep enough to find this technology."

"We had no mining operations on that ice world, it had little value to the Imperium. If you believe that accusing us of activating such a device will give you a reason to attack you are badly mistaken." Then Councilor Valern calmed the two.

"Both of you calm down." The salarian councilor looked at them indifferently. "As much as I would like to hear you two bicker, we must know what was this other race that entered through the relay?"

"Other race? Are you talking about the Tyranids?"

"Yes, if that is what you call them. We would like to know their reasons for entering."

"Reasons? The only way for them to live is to kill everything on site. Why do you wish to know about them?"

"We have large archive of other races and we would enjoy having two more be marked down for readers in the future."

"Then put this in their description, they are the most hostile race that will kill anything that lives. Is that good enough for your questions?"

"The council would require information pertaining to these Tyranids, but the information that you have given is enough."

"Good, I have enough time wasted in talking to all of you." She walked away as her aide followed. Tevos informed her.

"C-Sec will lead you towards your embassy, it is not far from the presidium." She gave him a nod. "This meeting is adjourned." Stated Tevos.

* * *

**The Embassy**

It was a nice place in fact. It didn't have any chaos taint or any strange xeno influence. However, the inquisitor was able to find surveillance bugs within the room. Nice plants, white walls. This place seemed brighter than a ships interior. "If the xenos think that we will be influenced by a few good looking rooms, it's quite pathetic." Stated General Siegfried.

"I agree. The foolish Tau could do a better job in being nice to us." Commented Farseer Macha.

"It's funny how we both are talking about the subject." Adrastia came into the area to speak with him.

"General, I wish for you to start deploying boots on the ground. I am going to leave to inform the Inquisition and the High Lords of Terra of the situation. You are to remain here with the Eldar and maintain a strong presence of the Imperium."

"Me with an Eldar? What kind of frakked up inquisitor are you?"

"General, this is not my duty to talk to xenos. It is the duty of the Rogue Traders to negotiate with the xenos in unexplored space. However, I did not think about that subject after I spoke to the xenos." He stood there speechless. "Oddball of Krieg, it would look good on your background if you worked with a Rogue Trader." She turned away from the two and exited the embassy as General Siegfried was steaming red under his mask. Farseer Macha made a simple chuckle behind her war mask.

"Don't even remind me that you are here. You should be lucky that the Imperium is giving you the transportation between the stars."

"Don't even threaten me, I am far more powerful than you."

"I will allow your presence, but if you dare to attack me. You should expect a general who is far more dangerous than you know." He turned away and began to leave the Eldar to herself. He went over to the docking area to see multiple Valkyries drop guardsmen, grenadiers, engineers, tech-priests, and the Terranis Rangers. He was ashamed that he did not get into any combat. It would seem that he wasted his time 'helping' a member of the Inquisition. Then his mind returned to reality when saw two Salarians getting a look at his men behind a stack of crates. The general walked over and caught their attention. "Get out." He said in calm mannered voice. The salarians scurried away before the troopers began to head for the embassy. He joined the trail of guardsmen walking in formation as he grabbed the attention of the xenos.

* * *

**C-Sec Office**

Garrus Vakarian was writing his report about arresting a krogan bounty hunter named Wrex, who was running about in Mordin's Clinic. What was strange was the fact that the salarian wasn't the one who wanted to arrest him. It was the quarian shopkeeper next to his clinic. Funny the quarian named Tali always wanted the krogan to get arrested, but Mordin always bailed him out. What was the salarian doing? His thoughts were interrupted by a turian C-Sec officer who asked him to see the new race. "Garrus, did you hear. The Council found another race."

"Is it another savage people?"

"No, one that achieve spaceflight without element zero." Then he turned to see him.

"Really? That's new."

"You finished with your report."

"Just now, why?"

"I was thinking about seeing them with our own eyes."

"Where are they?"

"They're just outside." Another turian officer came up to speak something in his ear. "Actually, you can go without me."

"You know I never care about first contacts. They're all the same to me."

"You should see them Garrus." Garrus quickly came out of his office to see soldiers look like quarians, but in gray uniforms. They marched past the office having their boots and gear make the only noise. Then he saw men in red robes with machines attached to their skin. 'Who are these people?' He said in his mind then he saw a group of people look different from the rest of his soldiers. They wore the masks that was similar to the rest of the soldiers, but they had some kind of green to brown camouflage. Unlike the others, they had some kind of skeletal head that was surrounded by flames imprinted on the right side of the shoulders. Then he saw one single soldier receive salutes from his men, he wore a chestplate covered by his coat as his helmet was far more different from the other soldiers. His attention was turned away when he saw a familiar Quarian say his name.

"Garrus! Wrex is puking in my shop, will you please arrest him?"

"Don't worry Tali I'll be there, but you do realize Doctor Solus is going to bail him out again."

"I don't care, he's getting rid of all the customers." Garrus rolled his eyes and began to arrest Wrex once more. When he arrived at the shop, he saw the krogan sitting on the floor as he looked up to see the turian.

"Here to arrest me, again?"

"Yep."

"You do know that Mordin is going to get me out."

"I know, but it's part of the job to arrest you. Not doing it would make my record look bad. Besides, what did he do to you?"

"Don't know, he said he needed to put me to sleep and he did. Then I woke up more angry than usual. He said that it was one of side affects of his medicine."

"Why were you puking?"

"He said that it was working. Mordin told me to puke somewhere else and I puked in the Quarian's shop."

"Would you please stop annoying her?"

"Why? I see a shotgun behind her desk every time I'm there, but she doesn't use it."

"And you want to see her use it?"

"Why not, would make an interesting show on the cameras."

"Cameras?"

"Yeah, some turian came in there and placed a bug in her shop. I was drowsy when it happened."

"I expected more from a bounty hunter."

"This isn't a time to act like one. If I was, I would shoot you and leave."

"Health issues."

"No, more like a checkup every ten weeks. I go out and take out some criminal and then I come back to see how much damage I took."

"Why Mordin? Why couldn't you find someone else?"

"Mordin doesn't give me any paper work and he gave me a discount. How can I not accept that?"

"You know he could be using you for something else." Garrus said as he stared at Wrex.

"What, it's true. Plenty of things go on in there. A discount is one way for all the trouble I have to deal with." Answered the Krogan.

* * *

**Noveria**

A secret research facility had been studying the behavior of a Rachni queen contained in a glass cage where it could be observed. However, the Asari Matriarch made a decision to produce the Rachni to become part of their forces. Although they strengthened the immunity of the queen to survive what could kill her, the newborns would have to be taken from her to train them into the Asari's forces to act as a second measure if the situation in the galaxy gets worse. The security was there if someone decided to breach into the hanger, the only place to enter the facility. A security officer watched the sensors of any incoming traffic and watched it like every other day; however, she saw multiple red dots appearing on her screen and began to warn the facility to go into lock down. She went over to the mike and began to speak. "Everyone in the facility, we have a hostile threat coming in. It is a lock down, I say again, it is a lock down. This is not a drill." The researchers immediately ran to the bunker along with a few squads of their security. The rest of the asari security members began to shut the hanger doors as soon as possible. They quickly turned the entire hanger into a killing ground. Whoever knew about this place have better have enough manpower to take it by force because defense turrets began to go online in the hallways. There could only be on sound that they could hear and it was silence. Everyone waited for something to happen like an explosion, but a fearsome roar came from the other side of the hanger doors. The doors were smashed open from the outside. Loud bangs began to make dents and the asari were ready to fire. When the doors seemed like they would open up, the bangs stopped. Until a 'scythe' tore through the middle of the doors. A swarm of rippers poured into the cracks. The asari opened fire with their assault rifles and used their biotics to slam or warp them away, but the size of their numbers couldn't be eliminated. The asari began to go into the hallways, but the doors closed behind them. Those who didn't make it were eaten alive by the rippers. The hormagaunts quickly joined their kin as the termagants followed them. The commander of the tyrannids was the Swarmlord, who brought his retinue of lictors to join the ranks of it's forces. It commanded them to break the doors with their talons.

The asari soldiers attempted to hold them in the hallways, but the tyrannids swarmed their positions. It would be minutes before they overran their positions. In the bunker of researchers, they were afraid of what could happen. Turrets were smashed or destroyed by their ranged weaponry, the only survivors were the ones in the bunker. The bunker could sustain life for five years if there were ten people, but the numerous amount of asari could last the group for six months. The bunker was attached to the glass containment of the Rachni queen that seemed unafraid of it's intruders. The door was shredded opened as the Swarmlord entered the room. The group was afraid of it's size, but what made it strange was the termagants bringing a body of an asari into the room. They all saw her body full of scratches and deadly wounds. A thump behind the containment glass could be heard and they all saw tentacle touch the window. The body brought itself up, but there was only one difference, her eyes. They showed only darkness and they were afraid of what it would do, then her voice spoke. "Please release me." The only stood in horror, but one of them came forward to answer.

"Why do you want to be released?"

"You fear for the silence that will come. Please I am the only one that can speak to them."

"Them, you know these creatures?"

"Yes, they are the brothers of the Rachni. The Alpha Rachni, our protectors."

"Why didn't they fight you during the Rachni Wars?"

"Their attention was focused... elsewhere. They did not know that we were dying."

"Will they back off if I release you?"

"They only act as our protectors when we are in danger. Nothing more." The asari walked to the console, but hesitantly desired to kill it with the acid tanks above the queen. However, these Alpha Rachni spared them to make this choice. She looked at her peers and these Alpha Rachni. She saw only fear of death from the asari. She activated the containment room to release the Rachni Queen, the doors opened and the queen gave a look at her before it left the room. The asari turned back to see the Alpha Rachni turn away from them, leaving the survivors of this terrifying attack to themselves. The security squads began to check the hanger if the ships had survived the assault. Only one ship remained.

* * *

**The Citadel Council**

"Councilor Valern, what have you found about their ship?" Asked Councilor Sparatus.

"I have reports that they're ships have no presence of element zero, but it seems that these ships were meant to sustain something else."

"Like what?"

"That is something I have no knowledge of, but we need a Spectre to investigate their ships."

"A Spectre? Isn't that a job of a scientist."

"Yes, but these humans seem to be militaristic from the reports of C-Sec. Besides, we need to learn the capabilities of their ships." Concilor Tevos interrupted the group.

"Councilors, I would hate to interrupt this conversation of yours, but their ship has already left the Citadel."

"Do we know anything about their race?" Question Sparatus.

"No, but did you notice about those three in that white armor?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"They were much taller than those humans. We should find something about them."

"Do you think that there is another race in their ranks?"

"I believe so, besides that is a good way to find something about these humans. Why don't we send a Spectre to investigate?" Councilor Tevos spoke up once more.

"Councilor Valern, they would be suspicious of us if they found out."

"You are right, Tevos. This is a militaristic race, so suspicion is part of their lives. What are we to do? They can't just stay in the embassy and not talk with us."

"We should wait it out. I know it isn't the the quickest path, but patience may give us more than we want."

* * *

_Author's Note__: For those who wish to perform exterminatus on this story, please leave if this is too much for your eyes to handle. I know I'm not following some 'certain' facts from the 40k lore, but for those who seem to like the idea of the story I'll continue._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: If I continue to get these people who scream HERESY, I will throw a frakking Angry Marine at them. Those who don't know what they are, go look it up on 1d4chan._

Fix Bayonets

**Unknown Location**

_ Fool why have you opened THAT relay!_

_ We need to harvest more for 'ascension,' the harvest must go on._

_ It will, but that relay must never be enabled, they are a force that will be our undoing._

_ No sentient life can stop us._

_ Not them, THEM!_

_ Then they will join the ascension as well._

_ We are the tools of destruction that harvests for the cycle, but this species hides a large magnitude of it's fleets in dark space. We will be overwhelmed by their numbers. That relay must be disabled, for there are threats that even we cannot comprehend._

_ What could threaten us, we were made to harvest all life._

_ The species in that relay live in constant conflict. If they know about us, then they will do what they have known for more than a Millennium._

_ What could that be?_

_ War._

_ That is the first action every species uses against us, what do they have that could threatened us?_

_ They have gods._

**The Imperial Palace**

Inquisitor Adrastia had been notified by a member of the Ecclesiarchy that an important event has been made. Since she was one of the closest Inquisitor's there other than the Inquisitorial Representative, she was invited to the Emperor's palace to see this event and report her findings.

She entered the palace seeing the Adeptus Custodes keeping watch before she entered the large hallways scented with incense. Then she arrived at a door that slowly opened up. Adrastia looked to see all the High Lords of Terra kneel before a stranger wearing the Emperor's golden armor, but she immediately saw one difference in this stranger. She saw a skull implanted into the armor with one eye looking at her. It was like a Chaplain and the Emperor had been combined to become into this. "I heard that." He said through a vox channel coming from his skull head. "Is this the one who found this relay?" One of the High Lords spoke up.

"God-Emperor, this is Inquisitor Adrastia. She was there and made contact with the xenos." He turned to see her. "Inquisitor, the Emperor has risen from his throne. We have gave him a text-to-speech device and he has returned to us."*

"Inquisitor, what is your report." She came forward and saw the Emperor's golden armor force her to become speechless. She quickly recovered and began to speak.

"My dear Emperor, I have encountered this relay that lays dormant in one of planets. However, a xeno fleet entered to meet us, but we didn't tell them it was just transport ships. We entered the relay to meet this galactic council who accused us of breaking a law."

"What have you done in this situation?"

"General Siegfried and I have established an embassy in their Citadel."

"Is it a fortress?"

"No my Emperor, it's like a small Craftworld. Their ships are smaller in size and they look very weak in a direct fight against us." The Emperor stared at her as if he was staring into her soul.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"Sir, what are you asking of me?"

"Was there someone else along with you?" She gave a sigh.

"The ones who told us of the relay was the... Eldar."

"Do they have any reasons to come this far into Imperial space? Especially this close to Terra."

"They said that it sparked some interest for them and so I allowed them to join me." An Inquisitorial Representative was quick to judge her.

"You allowed the Eldar to get this close to holy Terra! How could you even call yourself an Inquisitor?" The Emperor turned to see him.

"Terra isn't holy, representative. It's just the capitol of humanity."

"If those living on holy Terra hear this in the streets, the public will be in Chaos."

"Thank you Inquisitor for your report." He turns to the High Lords. "Since I am back on my feet, it's time to help humanity thrive in the stars and eliminate the threats."

"Good call, God-Emperor."

"Then there is the fact that I'm being treated as a god." Inquisitor Adrastia, left the Imperial Palace with a smile on her face knowing that the Emperor was back in control. 

**The Citadel**

General Siegfried passed Farseer Macha who was sitting with her legs crossed, meditating her mind about the future. She was trying see the future, but it just showed General Siegfried looking through the side of a glass window with his hands behind his back, staring into the abyss. Suddenly she witnessed red beams of light lighting up as guardsmen and navy men began to run back and forth behind the general. Soon the red light glowed brighter and she opened her eyes as if the future holds a danger. 

**Outside the Citadel**

A fleet of Bataran ships appeared from a relay which consisted of two dreadnoughts, three carriers, seventy cruisers, and twenty-five frigates. The admiral looked at his screen to see the whole of the Citadel itself. "The council seems to forget that threatening our trade is also threatening our culture." He said to himself. "Time to respond to reply to their 'crackdowns.'" Quickly he ordered his men to prepare for war. "This is Admiral Ghako Segbobar, get the rest of our fleet in position. I want our fleet's maximum firepower at the ready." An ensign came to him.

"Admiral, I have a report from one of our agents. He says that the rumors of a new race is there."

"Has he confirmed it?" He gave a nod. "Good, we might get some extra credits off of this new species. What is the ETA of the rest of our fleet's arrival?"

"ETA, ten minutes."

"Good, I don't have the patience to wait. Are the transports ready?"

"Yes sir." He smiled and waited for the right moment. 

**The Citadel Docking Bays**

The control towers noticed that a fleet of Batarian ships were coming closer to the station. "This is Citadel Control, state your business so we can allow you in." Stated an Asari C-Sec officer.

"This is the Batarian Hegemony, we have come here to conduct business with the Council."

"Then bring in your ship containing your VIP and we will let you dock."

"Forgive me, but I'll be the one to tell you that we have no VIP." Soon the communications was cut off and the Asari looked outside to see explosions coming off the side. She looked where it came from, but saw Mass Accelerators weapons firing on the docking bay.

"This is Control Station 13 we are under attack, I say again we are under attack!" She looked back to see the fleet, but a slug was coming at her. "Goddess..." 

**Presidium**

The councilors were listening to the Hanar representative speaking about their achievements... again, but someone from C-Sec quickly interrupted them. Garrus didn't want to give the news to the councilors, but due to the urgency he volunteered to do so. "Councilors, we have to get you to safety immediately."

"What's going on?" Demanded Councilor Sparatus.

"The Batarian Hegemony has attacked the Citadel, the ships are on their way to defend against their fleet, but we have to get you out of here now."

"They must be upset about the Spectre attacks on their slave trade." Stated Councilor Valern. The councilors quickly followed the C-Sec officer to their designated safe room. Quickly the Citadel ships were engaging the Batarian forces, but was not enough to stop the transports from deploying troops into the wards soon streets would become areas of firefights as Batarian soldiers began to press their way into the wards capturing the civilians as slaves. 

**The Embassy**

General Siegfried was not a stupid man to know that there some fighting going on, he had heard reports that there was fighting the streets already. An officer quickly came up to him. "General, the fighting is on our doorstep, should our forces wait to attack?"

"Captain, we are in an embassy of the Imperium, if they dare try to pry those doors open, then we attack. Otherwise we wait this out. However we should prepare for the worst. I want defenses established around the door, now!" Quickly the guardsmen had a sandbag wall prepared as they had two Heavy Bolters placed behind the wall. Guardsmen attached their bayonets with their Lasguns as the Grenadiers joined them as if the doors were about to break open from an ork charge, then the general walked to see Farseer Macha come forth to meet him.

"General, I believe you will need my help."

"What makes you think I would need the help of the xenos?"

"This race that is attacking this... Citadel, has a dark intention for both of our races."

"How dark is their attention?"

"Same as my darker kin."

"The Dark Eldar?"

"Yes, this race is planning of taking us back to their planets as... slaves."

"Farseer, we are the Death Korps of Krieg, we will not surrender to these xenos."

"Your attitude is very amusing, mon-keigh." Then he nodded his head in disbelief.

"You will never understand, why we Kriegsmen are like this." 

**Outside the Embassy**

A batarian sergeant and his squad had cleared the streets of C-Sec and now he was going to take the civilians hiding in the shops in the surrounding area to extract information out of them. "Where is the embassy of this new race?!" He yelled out at them. They were too scared to even reply since they knew nothing of how their fate was going to go. "One of you must know where they are." An Asari pointed in the direction of a door that had been locked during the entire time. The sergeant didn't even notice it during the firefight with C-Sec, but now he did. The civilians were quickly taken away to be transported off of the station as the space battle above was turning into hellish nightmare for both sides. The sergeant and his squad hacked the door controls as he smiled under his helmet, thinking that this race must be scared in a situation like this. It would be easy credits for him, they would be richer since a new species has a higher value than anything else. When the doors were finally hacked it opened, but showed numerous soldiers in masks looking at them. He had made a terrible plunder in his career. Soon the Heavy Bolters fired away tearing the bodies of the batarians before the kinetic barriers could even activate. Even if it did, the explosion from one of these rounds would tear the barriers within less of a second. The remaining batarians were terrified at the weapons this race wielded and then the lasers appeared and tore through the tissue and the armor. Then the plasma guns burned the xeno sergeant within seconds and in less than a minute, the batarian squad lay dead before the Death Korps of Krieg.

The guardsmen charged out of their embassy to clear the street of these xenos and General Siegfried stepped out to see the bodies of these aliens. 'Four eyes.' He said in his mind. "Men of Krieg, we are not here to take the Citadel, but instead repel any invading forces trying to attack the forces of the Imperium. Be cautious and cleanse this station of these four-eyed bastards." Soon the guardsmen and the grenadiers began to run through the streets keeping an eye for any possible stranglers and snipers.

General Siegfried was accompanied by his grenadier squad along with the Eldar Farseer and her banshees. He ordered the embassy to be converted to an HQ immediately and the guardsmen followed. Once the essential command center was made he desired a situation report immediately. "Whats the situation with our forces?" He asked to a young officer who expected him a different question.

"General, our forces have taken this part of the station with success and with minimal casualties."

"Have our forces be ordered to destroy their weapons if they are about to die. I cannot allow the weapons of the Imperium fall into the hands of these xenos. Make sure to only kill the four eyed xenos."

"Understood, sir." Within seconds the officers, Commissars, and the Watchmasters had heard the order given by the general and began to relay it to the men. 

**Mordin's Clinic**

The salarian Doctor and the Krogan merc began to gun down the batarian soldiers entering through one doorway. Wrex and Mordin had their Scorpians firing at them with ease. However, they were running low on thermal clips. "Mordin, you got a spare?"

"Second to last clip, make it count." Stated the doctor. They looked up from behind their cover to see more batarians at the doorway, but a something had grabbed their attention. They looked away from Mordin and Wrex to see something else, but Mordin made a quick observation about the situation. Suddenly lasers were flying in the batarians direction, who broke for cover. However, the numerous amounts of lasers tore through the ranks of the batarians. Mordin and Wrex walked up to the door to see burnt marks on the batarians.

"Bastards deserve that." Stated Wrex.

"Laser weaponry, only seen as prototypes from the Salarian Union." Noted Mordin, they looked to see the grenadiers passing by as they saw their skulls on their masks. Mordin also took note of the sharp weaponry at the side of their belts. They quickly entered Tali's shop to see it all wrecked from the fighting. Then they saw the quarian come from behind the table with her Reegar Carbine at the ready.

"What happened?" She said behind her mask.

"I believe this new species is clearing the citadel."

"You mean those men in those masks?"

"Yes, it seems they show a grudge against other species."

"Those guys, why would they have grudge against us?" Inquired the Krogan.

"I noticed their looks at us before they left. My guess is that they have a terrible experience with other races."

"Isn't that a little judgmental, doctor?"

"My best estimated guess, after all they have never been here long enough." 

**Safe Room**

The Councilors did not know how to respond to the situation, but reports from C-Sec were stating that these humans were joining the fight against the Batarians. However, Councilor Sparatus was skeptical about them. "Even if they do manage to clear out the Batarians in that ward, we still have to deal with the other wards."

"Councilor Sparatus, this is good news compared to the rest of the wards. We will have one less ward to deal with." Replied Councilor Valern. Councilor Tevos observed the weaponry through the camera footage.

"Councilor Valern, the Salarian Union may be behind the laser weaponry race." The Salarian councilor looked to see what she was looking at.

"Impossible, how could they have laser weaponry for their forces. It is understandable for ship combat, but for ground forces it must be an achievement."

"Surprised that another race surpassed you in laser research." The salarian gave her a nod.

"If we could get our hands on their weapons, our Spectres could get an edge."

"This race may bring some surprising technology that isn't based off of Element Zero." Soon they saw a heavy weapons team set up their Heavy Bolters and fire away at three YMIR mechs that was torn apart from it's enormous projectiles. 

**The Converted Headquarters**

General Siegfried could hear reports of easy success in the citadel and was surprised that these xenos were easy to fight compared to the Orks and the Tau. However, he heard reports of vessels from the xeno fleet providing support for their ground forces. He needed a fleet that could prevent them from having pure air dominance. He needed help from Inquisitor Adrastia, but she left with the ship that they came in. Trying to communicate through vox channels was pointless, but he realized that she was also a psyker. He turned to see if Farseer Macha was there, luckily she was watching the situation along with the general. "Farseer, I need you to communicate to the Inquisitor of our situation."

"I see that you take many factors into consideration." She quickly went to meditate in her room and she quickly used her mind to speak to the inquisitor of the Emperor. 

_**Terra's Faithful**_

Inquisitor Adrastia was about to go off into another investigation with a fleet which required the Ordo Malleus; however, someone had seemed to enter her mind. "Inquisitor, return to the citadel, the general requires your help."

"Who are you and why have you entered my mind?"

"I am the Farseer you brought along."

"What makes me think I would listen to a xeno like you?"

"The general was desperate enough to require my help. He needs a fleet to stop this race from harming his forces."

"A xeno fleet has attacked the citadel?"

"Yes, the general needs a fleet to counter theirs."

"Tell him that I will come with the Black Templars Chapter."

"I will." Soon the Farseer left the inquisitor's mind and Adrastia changed course for the relay with a fleet of three Battle Barges, five _Emperor_-class battleships, a _Nemesis_-class Fleet Carrier, twenty _Armageddon_-class Battlecruisers, and forty _Mars_-class Battlecruisers. Little did the two know that there was an unknown being watching their conversation.

_Author's Note: What do you guys think? I actually had to research the Mass Effect and 40K ships for this chapter. I also wanted to try something different._

*For those who don't get the reference, the idea was applied to a Youtube channel called _If the Emperor had a Text-to-Speech Device_, trust me it's funny as hell.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: First of all, I should have notified everyone a long time ago. This is an AU. Since I am back, I can finally fuck up the Batarians once and for all in the best possible manner._

Back Up

**The Citadel**

The Councilors watched through their cameras as the fighting was becoming fierce in the Kithoi Ward. They were pushing the Batarian's out, but the Batarian numbers seemed to converge into their lines. "What is the status of the Kithoi Ward?" Asked Councilor Tevos, she was worried about the clash between C-Sec and the guardsmen. A Turian quickly responded.

"Ma'am, these guys are holding off the Batarians in the ward, but we need air superiority if we are going to hold this ward. Shit, multiple hostile shuttles are being deployed somewhere close to their embassy. What are your orders?"

"Make contact with the humans, we need to secure this ward at all costs." Councilor Sparatus noticed the heavy fighting going around the embassy.

"I doubt they can hold the line any longer."

**The Batarian Flagship**

Admiral Ghako Segbobar heard confirmed reports of the humans being on the Citadel and it had troubled him to know that the humans were joining the fight against his forces. What made them problematic was the fact that they couldn't grab any slaves from their race and they were being stubborn in their positions. Luckily, he could find the head of their forces and order the rest of his soldiers to stand down. Soon an ensign came to him. "Sir, we have located their headquarters. What are your orders?"

"Send in a few teams, hopefully they will give up after we take their commander hostage."

**The Embassy**

General Siegfried began ordering his men to hold the line until the Inquisitor's fleet arrives. Since they were the Death Korps of Krieg, this xeno was nothing when they were compared to the enemies of man. These four-eyed xenos were foolish to think that the Death Korps would falter in their duty. Farseer Macha grabbed his attention when she stood next to him. "We are holding the line, that's all we need to do."

"Are you sure, mon-keigh?"

"I am sure about. An Inquisitor is never late." Then the sound of a shuttle flew past the embassy windows, but an auto cannon team shot the shuttle down. More followed the first one, but they stopped at the windows to deploy three squads of infantry. Quickly the Kriegsman in the HQ pulled out their las weapons and fired on them with ease as they found their cover. Soon another window near the general, was blown open and Siegfried pulled out his las pistol as Farseer Macha took cover behind a column. Three batarians were closing on the general, but Siegfried fired his las pistol and killed them with ease as the mass effect rounds shrugged off his chestplate. 'Pathetic xenos.' Then Farseer Macha's banshees charged forth, the Batarians didn't expect the staff to be this heavily equipped to fight. The two killed six Batarians, but a wounded one grabbed one of them and yelled out at the others. There was only five left, since the staff killed the rest with their weapons.

"Don't even think about it." He pulled out his sidearm and held it at the banshee's neck. "Lay down your arms and maybe I'll let her live... to become a slave." Farseer Macha didn't say anything as the other banshee stood there, helpless to know that she couldn't help her partner. General Siegfried noticed the Farseer tense up as they watched the Batarian hold her with a disgusting mood. "Damn, you human girls know how to have the tits." That sentence enough pissed the Banshee off. She smacked her head into his and grabbed her shuriken pistol from her side, killing the Batarian. The staff had fired on the rest of the aliens and General Siegfried halted them when they 'wounded' the last Batarian. He smiled.

"What are you going to do, huh? You think you can get information out of me?" Then the General spoke.

"I can't, but she can." Gesturing Macha to use her psyker abilities. She quickly entered the mind of this alien and began to search for information pertaining to the situation at hand. This guy was only paid to join the Batarian Hegemony in it's attack against the citadel, but he knew that his orders were to attack the HQ of the Humans. She began looking for someone who ordered him here. Then it went to one Batarian that gave him these orders, Admiral Ghako Segbobar. She looked at the general.

"General, I have the information." Siegfried nodded to his staff, who quickly killed the Batarian with extreme prejudice.

"If he sends one team then we have to expect another."

"No, he wishes to make a profit out of our kind and your race. However, the only obstacle in his way is human stubbornness."

"Good to know, I'll inform my men about that."

**Frontlines**

Through the vox channels, the guardsmen heard the voice of their general speak. "Men of Krieg, the xeno desires to enslave us all and sell us to other biders, but that will not happen. You all have made your choice to the Emperor when you joined the ranks of the Death Korps and that choice will remain that way unless you falter towards their desires. I ask of you not to just hold the line, but to show no mercy. If they dare to take us out of our ranks for a quick profit so be it, but they will pay for it with their lives." With these very words spoken, the Batarians began to attack the Kriegsmen in one assault that would break their lines. In the courts and halls there could only be silence, but that would soon stop when the Batarians began their push. At some point Kriegsmen would ready their lasguns over the sandbag walls and wait, until the xeno forces reached a certain range. Then the heavy bolter weapons began to fire, followed by the accurate volleys of laser weaponry.

**The Batarian Flagship**

Admiral Segbobar began to hear responses of his men scream for help as casualties soared beyond his imagination. He thought they were lucky to even put up a fight at first, but that changed. "Ensign, how many slaves have we captured?" The ensign next to him spoke.

"Admiral, we have at least twelve thousand ready for profit."

"Damn it, can we get anymore?"

"It is possible, but with this new race dealing with our ground forces and C-Sec holding the rest of the population. It is highly unlikely."

"Get them onto the transports, it is time to leave." Soon a navigational officer began to inform him.

"Sir, we have multiple anomalies appearing on our radar."

"Give me a visual." The CIC room began to display a screen showing these large ships appearing on screen. "What the fuck is this?"

"Sir, these ships have no Element Zero." Then he began to alarm the Admiral about this new threat. "Shit, anomalies have begun to power up."

"Are they engines?" Soon one of the ships began to fire. Admiral Segbobar watched a fraction of his fleet get wiped out in one single blast. Luckily, his dreadnoughts were still alive. "Evasive maneuvers! If you have any breathing room, return fire!" The Batarian ships began to displace from their stationary positions. Few more shots came from these giants and it slowly broke his fleet apart. "All elements, grab as many slaves as you can! We're leaving!"

**Vox Channels**

"Inquisitor, you came on time."

"On time? You expected my arrival?"

"Sooner or later you would show up. I 'interrogated' another xeno who attacked my command center, again. He said that their Admiral was on this one ship. I'll have a magos send you the target."

"What are you trying to do, general?"

"I want the xeno forces to remember what we did. Eliminate their leader." She smiled behind the vox channel.

"Of course, the xeno must suffer for his actions."

_**Terra's Faithful**_

"Black Templars of the Adeptus Astartes, I wish of you to search and destroy the head of this command. The xeno has dared to attack the Emperor's finest and we shall reply with their blood." Then a response from one of the space marine captains spoke.

"No pity, no remorse, no mercy." Soon the vox channels closed before she watched these puny ships return fire with their mass effect weaponry. She heard a naval combat officer speak.

"Deploy void shields!" Then followed by a response of another who understood his order.

"Deploying void shields!" When the slugs were about to impact, the void shields displaced them somewhere that the Emperor knew. Luckily for the other ships, they had void shields as well.

**Batarian Flagship**

"What the hell? Someone give me a sitrep, now!" For once the ensign was unsure of his situation.

"I don't know sir, our rounds didn't make it. It looks like they just... disappeared."

"Disappeared." He grabbed the ensign's collar.

"How can our rounds disappear?"

"I don't know sir?" Then they heard a thump on the hull of the ship. An officer could recognize what was going on.

"Boarders! They're trying to breach our hull." Soon the crew began to arm themselves with M-15 Vindicators. As much as they were prepared, they didn't know where they could come from. Until they saw the top of their hull being cut open by a some kind of cutter. "They're above us! Oxygen masks on!" The crew began to deploy their equipment and watched the very large circular shape be formed. The small shaped was pushed into the room a before this large black monster with a sword and shield step into their territory. The Admiral began to run towards his cabin as the fighting reached it's maximum

"Die xeno scum." He raised his sword and with one strike, he killed three Batarians. The rest began to fire upon him, but they were terrified when they saw three more enter the room screaming, "For the Emperor!" A communications officer was held by one of their hands as his Bolter steadily aimed. "Where is your Admiral?" The Batarian didn't know what to say.

"He... he just went to his cabin."

"Relay this message back to the rest of your fleet."

"What message?"

"Us." He turned around as they walked into the Admiral's quarters. He could hear gunfire from the Admiral's room and then the scream of of a dying Batarian. They returned with blood on their swords and they climbed back out of the ship. He jumped up and began to warn the rest of the remaining fleet. The Black Templars on the other hand spoke on their vox channels. "Inquisitor, the xeno has been terminated."

**The Space Battle**

All the Batarian ships attempted to do damage to the Imperials, but the rounds did very little to break the void shields. Then they heard their communication be open and speak to the rest of the fleet. "This is the communications officer of the Admiral's ship. Return to the Hegemony. Requesting assistance for remnant crew members." The Batarian ships began to take a few more shots from Imperial fleet. However, they noticed the unknown ships returning back to their lines. Then the fleet was quickly fired upon by a wave of cannons and fighters destroying any transport shuttles returning from the Citadel. The Imperial ships began to fire all their cannons at the fleet with ease as the Fleet Carrier began to deploy fighters and bombers to support the ground forces. Soon they were followed by troop transports holding Inquisitorial Storm Trooper.

**Destiny Ascension**

"What in the Goddess's name just happened?" Said the captain of the Citadel Flagship. Her ensign began to respond.

"I don't know ma'am, but we just watched ninety percent of the Batarian ships get wiped out."

"Someone get me a sitrep on those unknown ships!" Then the ensign began to respond.

"Ma'am, Councilor Tevos is wishing your attention."

"Put her on visuals." Then a screen was displayed with the council and their C-Sec bodyguards.

"Commander, do not engage unknown ships. They're human."

"Human? By the Goddess, you mean those ships."

"Yes, I want you to assist them in recovering the Citadel."

"Understood ma'am."

**The Safe Room**

The council was shocked, they just witnessed most of the Batarian fleet get annihilated while they couldn't believe the size of their ships. "How did they manage to bring in a fleet like that?" Questioned Sparatus. "That has to be their home fleet." Valern speculated.

"Can't be, with such firepower, they could explore with ease and respond to threats."

"Still, we can't have a fleet that size running around in the galaxy." Then Garrus began to inform the councilor with his omni-tool.

"Councilor Sparatus, we have multiple reports of Batarian forces laying down their arms."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but we still have resistance with the Batarians in the Tayseri Ward."

"Do we have anyone there?"

"Hardly, most of the C-Sec officers are trying to prevent any civilians from getting into the hands of the Batarians."

"Understood, I'll get support to assist." Then Tevos spoke.

"You think we can give them support, we barely have any assets on standby. Unless... we can ask the humans for help."

"Help, Help? What can they do to help us?"

"We should ask?"

"Ask them for help, you must be mad."

"Yes, but this is a chance to see what they are capable of. We already seen their weaponry. So this is a good time to see what their forces consist of." Then she began to send a message towards one of their ships. Soon a display of the Inquisitor Adratia grabbed their attention.

"What are you messaging me for, councilor?"

"We are asking for your assistance. We have a ward that still holds Batarian assistance; however, we don't have any assets available to engage them."

"You wish for my help."

"Yes, we could be grateful if you did."

"Let me solve your problem."

"Here are the coordinates of their location."

_**Terra's Faithful**_

"I know the Adeptes Astartes have the hate for xeno, Marshall. However, our stormtroopers would be a waste. Do you have anyone that you could spare." The Marshall spoke into the vox channels.

"Well we do have an Angry Marine ready."

"Drug him and transport him to the designated area."

"Yes, Inquisitor."

**Citadel**

The Batarian ground forces commander didn't know what to do. They just lost the fleet and he was stuck on the Citadel. What was he going to do. Suddenly a pod landed in the middle of his group and they saw this yellow armored man chained to the insides of the drop pod. He looked drowsy and over time they began to laugh in his state. "What is the council trying to do? Kill us with a drugged guy. I swear, they must be smoking that red dust." Soon the man had returned to his state and looked around and saw all these four-eyed aliens laughing at him. Then he looked to see his objectives come online and tell him to kill only the four-eyed bastards. Over time, his rage began to kick in and he began to pull himself out and began to break the chains.

"I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU FUCKERS APART!" The laughter of the Batarians quickly changed to screams of terror. One-by-one, the Batarians were getting torn apart by the hands of the Angry Marine. Pissed off by their mockery, he began to hunt everyone of these bastards down to the last man. As he ran past a shop to chase a platoon of Batarians, two Turian and an Asari C-Sec officer watched the Angry Marine running after them from a second story window. They were shocked and one of them spoke.

"What the fuck did this new race just deploy?"

**Back on Holy Terra** (Not so Holy, decreed by the Emperor)

_Flashback_

The Fabricator-General was about to go on a journey that would be considered technoheresy among the others; however, this was necessary for him to do. He had the schematics based off of the Iron Men, but it's purpose was different. It was meant to act as a secondary plan if the Omnissiah's Throne wasn't recovering from it's slow process of decay. He entered the throne room and noticed it to be empty since it was closing hours. The only people who were allowed were the Adeptus Mechanicus, since the Throne was decaying over time. He pulled out the schematics and began to ask for resources that were needed. In one night he made the Iron skeleton from the age old schematics and desired the Emperor's armor to be attached. Then he began to transfer the mind of the Omnissiah into it's new form. He felt happy that the schematics developed by previous Fabricator-Generals had worked. When the body had shown signs of life, he began to alert the rest of the High Lords of Terra of the new turn of events.

**The Safe Room**

The Council was shocked to see this 'asset' annihilate the Batarian forces with only anger. Councilor Valern didn't have the words to say anything, until now. "This has to be a joke... what kind of asset is this?" Then Tevos spoke as she stared into the camera's.

"I don't know, but it's somehow effective." They all flinched when they saw a Batarian get thrown across a hallway.

**The Citadel**

General Siegfried was relieved when he saw Inquisitorial Stormtroopers being dropped by the transports followed by the Inquisitor herself and Farseer Macha joined him when she gave a nod to the general. "General Siegfried." She turned to the Eldar, "Farseer Macha, it would seem that you two have survived the onslaught of the xeno.

"Yes ma'am, but I wouldn't have done it without any support." She turned the Farseer.

"Farseer, I believe that this is the time to leave and return to your craftworld."

"My banshees will be transported back to their respectable places. However, there is a threat that is coming."

"Do you desire us to fight for us, like all the other times."

"No, this is different. This is a threat I haven't seen in quite some time, but that does not matter. It would seem that this threat includes the General and his forces."

"The general? Why would it include him?"

"It would seem that he is the only answer."

"Me being the only answer, you Eldar rely on us for most of your answers." Stated the General. 

"I do not know what the importance of this enemy is, but it would seem that you could defeat them at will if you had someone to help you."

"Eldar, you want to help me."

"It's my curiosity that is getting to me."

"You want to find out this enemy."

"It may be a threat to us in the future, unless we eliminate them. They will thrive to become an enemy."

"Are you sure you are in the right mind?" Questioned the Inquisitor.

"Of course I am, it's just that fate may affect us in the future. I rather not have anymore Eldar lives lost because of our ignorance." The inquisitor stared at her as a squad of Inquisitorial Stormtroopers followed her.

"Troopers, escort the Farseer's Banshee's back to their Craftworld." The Eldar bodyguards were quickly lead to a transport that would leave their Farseer under the security of their enemy. "Also, get me the 32nd Cadian Shock Troopers. Someone has to guard our embassy." She turned to look at the Farseer and the General. "Eldar of Biel-Tan, if this is some sort of way to manipulate us I will personally strike you down in the deepest darkest part of the galaxy."

"I will head your warning." Then there was a small pause, "However, someone will be needed since the Tyranids have shown their presence here." The Inquisitor gave Macha a cold stare before she began to return to her ship in the next transport returning for another run. General Siegfried and Farseer Macha looked at each other.

"I don't know when it will happen, but it will happen."

"Then you better assist us in eliminating this threat."

_Author's Note: Well here is another chapter of the 40K Universe raising hell. I did that flashback to explain to someone, on how the Emperor was back together._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: I see that I have some Commissars who bluntly say that this story is worth shit due to the dialogue while I actually have some Commissars who say that this has potential, but needs improvement or is best in a certain category which I understand. So after this chapter, I will do a bit of rewriting to help the survival of the story. Also, that scene with General Siegfried eating xeno food is getting to me since I look at it and realize that it was terrible mistake for me to do that. Still today, I am wondering how the fuck I made that decision._

Trading Information

**The Citadel**

General Siegfried watched the Cadian troops march towards the embassy as his men were stepping into their transports. Inquisitor Adrastia had left the Krieg general with three Emperor-_Class_ battleships that have been recently been constructed by the Adeptus Mechanicus and his new objective was to find this threat and eliminate it before it ends up like some unwatched ork army that some idiot had decided to turn a blind eye to. He could hear footsteps come close and he turned to see Farseer Macha standing in front of him. "Farseer."

"General."

"Farseer, tell me if there is a place where we can start killing this threat that may affect us in the future."

"I sense that there will soon be a place where we must go to, in order to start our objective. However, it requires another."

"Requires another?" He nodded in disbelief. "I knew it would be foolish to listen to you, you would speak to me as if I am asking five different answers."

"It's not my fault that your kind is primitive."

"I'm not going to argue with you on the subject, it's the worst time to do that." Soon they heard another pair of footsteps come forward. They turned to see an Asari C-Sec officer stand in front of them.

"Excuse me, are you the general of your forces?" She asked.

"Yes, yes I am."

"I am ordered by the Council to bring you to the presidium."

"Give me a few minutes."

"Sir, I need you at the presidium this instance."

"Just go, I'll be there in a few moments." Soon Farseer Macha looked at him while the Asari had left the two. "What?"

"You require your aide, don't you."

"Not really, I just have an odd feeling about her."

"I do as well, it seems that these lesser races want to know more about us."

"I would do the same, after all they just witnessed a fleet of humanity wipe out a fleet within an hour."

"I should come."

"No, that would raise questions."

"Are you sure, I doubt you would be able to handle the situation. You are not a politician or an important figure."

"I can handle the situation, I don't need your help."

"Actually you do, the problem is the way you see other races."

"My attitude towards other races. My only attitude is this. The good xeno is a dead xeno, that includes you."

"That reason alone is why I must come, someone must guide you through."

"And that person is you? You must be crazy."

"I have asked help from your space marines, I think guiding a human through a meeting will not be hard as that."

"If you dare to manipulate me, I will kill you."

"You humans keep saying that, unless you need our help."

"I am a Kriegsman, I don't give a frak if your help will benefit me."

"Yet, you are lying through your teeth."

"Okay, I'll let you help me this once and then that is over." When he and the Farseer walked towards the presidium, he mumbled.

"I heard that."

"One of these days, someone is going to kill you just for being around." She smiled knowing that his human was giving her empty threats.

**The Presidium**

The two entered the room once more, with camera's floating around while important figures of each government came to see them from their balcony. The two stood in the center of attention before Councilor Tevos spoke. "Everyone of the Citadel, today is a momentous day. We have faced the onslaught of the Batarian Hegemony and during our battle against the Batarians, we have made allies." She looked to see the general's mask. "I know that your race has decided not to join the council, but we are grateful that you have taken part in the defense of the Citadel."

"I only joined the fight, because they dared to attack us in the first place. That is all."

"Even so, you have provided support for us when the Citadel needed it the most." Then she looked to the Turian Councilor.

"First of business, we are here to talk about the size of your forces. Since you are in Citadel space, it is unnecessary to have ships of such magnitude to be deployed on foreign space."

"Speak your reasoning, it will help." Macha whispered into his mind.

"Forgive me councilor, but the size of our ships is not of your concern."

"Not of our concern, you have ships that are more than capable of destroying the Citadel. You do want peace do you." Stated the Councilor.

"To some of the naval officers, they believe that in order to have peace. One must have the superior firepower. Besides that, our enemies have similar ships so we must have our own." General Siegfried was lying about building ships to respond to enemy Chaos ships, because they were the same. It's just that the Chaos ships have more altars concerning to their gods. The Salarian Councilor decided to speak.

"Councilor Sparatus, I believe it would be best to know about this race not through it's military might, but through it's history. We shall start first." Soon General Siegfried and Farseer Macha learned about the history of the Citadel council, how it was first formed by the Asari and the Salarians who brought the Turians to act as the bulk of it's armed forces, the Volus and their bankers, the Elcor, Quarians, Hanar, and the Batarians. They spoke of the Rachni war and how they had to kill them with the Krogans who had quickly rebelled due to their numbers. They spoke of the Genophage and how it slowed their numbers back down. They spoke about how the Batarians and the Quarians were excluded from the council due to their ignorance. "That general is the whole history of the Citadel Council. It is now your turn to speak of your history."

"Of course." Soon the Races of the Citadel Council heard humanity's history through network channels that showed live footage of him speaking about how mankind was at it's peak before the war against the Iron Men, the Dark Age of Technology, and the Age of Strife. Then it continued with the Emperor of Mankind, who had came to retake the lost worlds of humanity and bring their race out of ignorance. He spoke about the Horus Heresy and how the Emperor's son had betrayed him. However, it did not ed there. He continued to talk about the threats that came from the Orks, Necrons, the Tau Empire, the forces of Chaos, the Tyranids, and the Eldar.

"Interesting, why have you not spoke to these people for peace."

"Peace?"

"Yes, why not speak to them."

"Councilor, the Orks only live to wage war, the heretics of Chaos cannot live due to their insanity and lack of faith in the Emperor, the Tyranids only consume, and the Necrons come from their tomb worlds to bring only death."

"What about the other two? Surely they can be reasoned with."

"The Tau believe that everyone is equal under their caste system and everyone must be 'enlightened' to their Greater Good."

"How are they not reasonable?"

"Humanity and the Eldar can agree that they are the youngest race that believes that they have the wisdom for everyone when they don't. Even if they seem like they are a reasonable race, a battlegroup is expected for those who refuse."

"Interesting, what about the Eldar?"

"The Eldar are the oldest race that can manipulate other races to fight for them without anyone's knowledge."

"How old is this race?"

"More than a thousand years." Said Farseer Macha, who stepped forward to greet the councilors. Gasps could be heard from Salarians, Asari, and Turians who said that they were older than the lifespan of the Asari.

"You, you are an Eldar." Asked Councilor Sparatus. "General, you withheld this information from us. Why did you do this and why are you working with an enemy of your state?" 

"Because there are a few occasions when we have a common enemy." Stated the General.

"Who are we speaking to?" Questioned Tevos. "Is she someone important?"

"I believe you have more right to introduce yourself, Eldar." Then Farseer Macha spoke.

"I am Farseer Macha of Craftworld Biel-Tan."

"Is the 'Farseer' title a bit over the top." She asked. Questioning this new race.

"Councilor, the title is there for a reason." Said the General.

"Oh, she can tell the future since she is a Farseer." Stated Councilor Sparatus statistically.

"The Eldar can do that since they have more years of experience as a psyker." Then eyes went wide for the council.

"What is a psyker? Is it some sort of form of biotics?" Questioned Valern.

"What is a biotic?" He asked.

"A biotic is someone who is exposed to Element Zero and has the abilities to control dark energy."

"Then Farseer Macha doesn't fit in that category." He turned to see her. "I believe she can explain such specialization much better than I."

"A psyker is someone who can draw their power from an alternate realm called the Immaterium, the source of all psychic energy in the universe."

"An alternate realm?" Questioned Sparatus. "You must be delusional to believe that there is such a place! Where is this evidence that proves that it exists?"

"Councilor, the one who has the evidence is standing next to me. The general has more than enough information to show you that this place exists."

"Show me." He demanded. Then General Siegfried had pulled out a dataslate out of his coat and started to grab the attention of council, who saw him pressing commands. For once, the Adeptus Mechanicus had decided to improve the dataslate with a new application that was able to record and display it in a holographic form.

"I do not have a recording of the realm, but I do have footage of those who come from it." He placed it on the ground and decided to let the recording take place of a battlefield he remembered very well. The holographic recording showed guardsmen and commissars taking positions in their trenches while an officer stuck the banner of Krieg into the dirt. He carried a Laspistol and stood there in defiance as an enemy, unknown to the council, had come. The recording showed a set of portals that appeared in front of the trench line. Soon the council saw figures in spikes, they carried banners of impaled bodies. Then the recording stopped before the general had decided to step forward. "Do you see those portals appearing in the background?"

"Yes, I see that you have a recording entrances pertaining to this Immaterium. However, I see that they must be using some kind of technology."

"No technology."

"Then explain to me how these people are able to use these entrances?"

"The Warp has an unnatural ability to go where it wants."

"Unnatural, surely you must have someone willing to understand this Warp."

"To understand the Warp is heresy."

"Oh, what is holding you back is superstition. Great, you have the largest ships in the galaxy, but you don't wish to understand what it does because it goes against your beliefs." Stated Sparatus.

"The Warp contains the great enemy and daemons of the Dark Gods."

"You mean there is someone living in the Warp?" Suggested Councilor Valern. "Please explain."

"The Warp is the home of the forces of Chaos and the daemons that live within it's realm."

"How do these people live in such conditions?"

"That is not for me to say. It is beyond my comprehension."

"Beyond your comprehension! Or do you just choose to be an ignorant fool." The accusation of the general from the bird-like xeno grabbed his attention.

"Ignorant! If I was an ignorant fool, I would be susceptible to the powers of the Warp and live in ignorance while screaming 'Blood for the Blood God.' If you wish to understand such dark realm then so be it, but do not judge me. That place is nothing more than a madman's paradise." Councilor Tevos spoke.

"As much as I would like to go into detail about your part of the galaxy, I would like to know whether you threat to the galaxy or not." Then they heard the Eldar laugh.

"Ha, a threat to the galaxy. If you met the threats that plagued the galaxy we would be considered nothing compared to them."

"Such as..."

"The Tyranids, Necrons, and possibly the orks."

"Ah, now that you mentioned the Tyranids. The Council would like to know the background information about this race."

"What would you like to know?" Asked the General.

"How did your first contact go with them?" Then the general and the Farseer gave each other a quick glance.

"Do you know why they are called Tyranids?"

"No, but do elaborate."

"They were first seen at an Imperial planet called Tyran."

"Why is such a place so important?" Wondered Sparatus. "It must have been a misunderstanding."

"Let me continue." He paused before speaking once more. "That planet was where we fought them and Tyran was the first world that they consumed."

"When you mean by consume, surely you must mean that they inhabit the planet."

"I mean what I mean. How do I know it was consumed? The planet was an ocean world and now there is nothing left when they began to attack everyone." Everyone paused for a moment, trying to register what he said.

"How did your race respond to them?" Asked Tevos.

"During the Battle of Macragge, a Space Marine Chapter called the Ultramarines had barely defeated them by a close call. It is said that the casualties were so high that it would take centuries to replace."

"Then they must have left you in the aftermath until they recovered their forces." Stated Valern. "Their forces must have dwindled in the aftermath."

"I would like to believe that, but you are wrong. The Tyranids just decided that it wasn't worth their time."

"You mean, they could still be a threat."

"No, they are a threat. It's just that they were reorganizing themselves for the next battle."

"Did they bring more?"

"Yes, they started to have numerous Hive Fleets attacking whole star systems before reinforcements could arrive."

"What did stop them?"

"More Space Marine chapters joined the fight and defeated them at Ichar IV."

"Something tells me that there was more who were fighting them." Farseer Macha spoke.

"Yes, my kin from Craftworld Lyanden were attacked by the Tyranids. However, they defeated them, at a great cost."

"From what my reports state, you let these Tyranids come into our galaxy when we first met you." Said the Turian Councilor. "Tell me why you let them come."

"Why not? Saves us the trouble." Commented Siegfried.

"Do you not care for the lives of our galaxy?"

"You are a xeno, I don't give a damn about you and your kind."

"What about you then? Surely you would care for our lives." Gesturing the Eldar.

"I agree with the General, it's not my concern for your kin. My kin have died fighting them, if you all must die in order for us to live then so be it." She looked at the general. "I believe we should take our leave."

"We didn't adjourn this meeting."

"But we did." Then the two walked away from the Council and grabbed looks from Turians, Salarians, and the Asari.

**Docking Bay**

Garrus was there to say goodbye to some friends that had business somewhere else. "Mordin, Wrex. What are you two going to do?"

"Me and Mordin are heading to Omega to do some good." Said the Krogan.

"What kind of good?"

"One that helps people with medicine and the other that kills mercs with a shotgun."

"You sure are going to miss me arresting you by the time you get there."

"Ha, I'll get over it." Then Garrus knew that he was missing somebody.

"Do you know where Tali is going?"

"Don't know, she said that she was going to finish her pilgrimage by going to some trashed planets to get some old ships."

"Not surprised, after all she is a Quarian."

"Good point. What are you going to do?"

"I'm sticking with my job, for all you know there might some idiot you could try and make money off of the damage that happened here."

"I wish you luck then."

"Same here, you better not end up having a tank shell in your body by the time we meet again."

"Can't make no promises." Then the Krogan turned his back and walked into the ship that would travel him to his destination.

"Spirits, it's going to get boring without those three." Then he received a call from his partner on his omni-tool. "What are you doing?" His partner spoke.

"Look Garrus, I know this is a bad time ask you this, but can you take my shift?"

"Yeah, I can do that. What's wrong?"

"I need you to get this information, quick. Before something happens."

"What's going on?"

"I found some dirt on a SPECTRE. However, I have to stay off the grid."

"What's going on? Why is a SPECTRE involved in this?"

"It's connected to the Batarian attack on the Citadel, I don't know what it is, but I think I'm on to something. Tell you what, once I'm in the clear, I'll tell what I found. Got it?"

"Don't worry, as long as I don't waste my time."

"You won't regret it."

_Author's Note: Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffhanger there. At this point, I'm going to postpone this story while I rewrite a few parts in other chapters._


End file.
